Beginnings
by WickedlyRita
Summary: How Dodger and Rita came to live with Fagin, set when they were puppies.
1. Chapter 1

1985

The fox terrier trotted off into the night, and paused to glance over her shoulder. It had been a difficult decision to leave her young pup behind, but she knew that she had to return to her masters who must surely be missing their beloved pet. The terrier did not want the pup with her- a reminder of the mistakes she'd made in the past few months. She made her way through the city to a mechanic's, where a scruffy mutt of terrier type was waiting outside.

"I'm going home now, Dodger no longer needs me. I must get back to my masters." She told him.

"He's only four weeks old! You're his mother, how can you just walk out on your own kid like that?" the mutt growled, shocked and angry.

"And you're his father Diesel! You can keep an eye on him if you're so concerned. He's not my problem anymore."

Diesel sighed, knowing that there was nothing he could do to change the mother's mind. The two dogs said their goodbyes and he watched somewhat sadly as she walked off.

The next morning, Diesel visited the boat where Fagin lived with Einstein and little Dodger. The Great Dane was somewhat bewildered by the disappearance of Dodger's mother and was happy to hear news of her whereabouts from Diesel. Einstein had been dumped alone in the city a couple of years ago when he became too big for his owner's apartment, and had lived with Fagin since. He was very pleased that the mother had not taken Dodger with her as he'd quite enjoyed having other dogs around the place.

"So Einy, how is Dodger?"

"Errr... good I think, but he keeps chewing on my ears and tail."

Hearing his name, Dodger bounced over happily and looked up at his father with an expression of complete innocence.

"You behave yourself Dodger, alright?" Diesel told his naughty offspring.

Continuing with his 'sweet and innocent' expression Dodger replied in a small voice, "Yes, I promise".

_No chance of that! , _thought Diesel as he left the boat.


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed and Dodger had grown into a confident (if somewhat cocky) young puppy. Fagin and Einstein had taken him out into the city a few times now and Dodger was starting to get the hang of this pick-pocketing business.

As he was still small, Einstein accompanied Dodger everywhere, which sometimes irritated the pup as he was eager to strike out on his own and prove his new skills.

"Come on Einy, I'll be fine- you saw how good I was yesterday! Pu-leeeaase!"

"I dunno Dodger, Fagin said to stay with you.."

Dodger looked somewhat dejected.

"Can I pick where we go then?" he whined.

"Uh.. I guess so... where do you want to go Dodger?"

The pup thought for a moment.

"Wherever there's loads of girls!"

Einstein was not an expert on the subject and ended up just following Dodger around as they wandered the city.

They came across an apartment, not too shabby, which had a girl puppy tied up at the fire escape on the lowest floor.

"Look, there's one!" shouted Einstein, who was very pleased with his female-locating abilities.

"Shhh! Play it cool Einstein!" said Dodger under his breath, and he strutted nearer, making eyes at the other pup.

The girl puppy had been watching Einstein and Dodger with interest. She was not however, impressed by his flirtatious advances. She looked around to make sure no one was watching before moving slightly closer. "Who are you?" she asked with a slight growl.

Not put off by the fact that this probably wouldn't be an easy catch, Dodger replied smugly.

"I'm Ein-

"I'm the Dodge", Dodger said smoothly, cutting across Einstein "and who are you gorgeous?"

"My name's Rita" she replied warily.

"Well Rita, you're in luck, 'cause I'm here to sweep you off your paws!"

It had taken a great deal of effort for Rita not to laugh at the nerve of the cocky little pup.

"The question is, can you get me out of this collar? I can't go anywhere with you unless you do."

Dodger considered this for a moment.

"Can you get me up there Einy?" he said, and allowed Einstein to left him up onto the fire escape.

Again, Rita looked around to make sure they weren't being observed, and then allowed Dodger to approach to try and get her collar off. After a couple of minutes of fiddling with the buckle in his teeth, the collar came undone and Rita managed to slip out of it.

The second she was free, Rita jumped down and ran off into the streets without so much as a look back.

Dodger was most disappointed. He decided it must have been something Einstein had done that had put her off.


	3. Chapter 3

A little while later, Rita was slightly regretting running off so suddenly. She was somewhat at a loss of where to go and what to do as she'd never been out in the city on her own before. She was feeling a little hungry but wasn't quite sure where to find anything to eat.

Thankfully, the city was filled with many interesting scents and Rita's nose soon led her to a cafe where several people were eating out in the sunshine. Feeling somewhat reckless, Rita watched as one of the diners looked down to pick up a fork that they'd dropped. Seeing her opportunity, she rushed in, jumped onto the table and grabbed the remaining half of the man's pizza before making a quick escape.

Einstein and Dodger had been looking for their own lunch nearby, when Rita dashed around the corner and straight into an unsuspecting Dodger.

"You!" Dodger exclaimed, not very happy as his face was now covered in tomato sauce, cheese and pineapple. He moved out of the way as Einstein made an effort to lick the food off him.

"Sorry about that, do you want some?" Rita asked as she picked up the bits of pizza that hadn't been splattered over the other pup.

"Really?" Einstein excitedly took quite a large amount on which he chewed contentedly.

Dodger's pride had been a bit bruised by Rita's running off and then covering him with his lunch, but he was quite hungry and decided to get over it.

"It's OK Rita, I think I've already got some!" he laughed. Where'd you get it?"

"That cafe over there," she said turning back around the corner. "From that guy who you can see throwing a fit. I think he was enjoying that pizza." Rita laughed, as Dodger tried not to look impressed.

Now that Dodger had been taken down a peg or two, Rita had figured that he might be fun. "Can I hang out with you guys for a while? You could show me around."

"Sure, I'm just the pup to be your guide- I know _everything _you need to know." Dodger replied, unable to resist an opportunity to show off.

"I can help!" Einstein piped up.

"Hang on, maybe you could just go off and do your own thing, I won't be out in the city on my own if I'm with Rita." Dodger asked, sensing an opportunity to get rid of his babysitter.

"I think your dad wanted someone older than you to make sure you're OK." Einstein replied after thinking very hard for a moment.

"How old are you Rita?" Dodger asked hopefully.

"Nine weeks." She replied.

"Ha! About a week older- that counts!"

"I guess so! See you kids later!" said Einstein as he bounded off, relieved of his puppy-sitting duties.

* * *

The two pups spent the whole afternoon together, and Dodger had found Rita to be a very good pupil as she quickly got the hang of the art of pick pocketing and getting around the city. Dodger was very impressed with how quickly Rita could move, something that comes with being a sighthound, though most sighthounds wouldn't use their speed whilst leaping over cars in a busy street. They ended up spending a lot of time playing tag through the busy streets.

As the sky started to darken, Rita turned to head home, much to Dodger's disappointment as he had enjoyed her company.

"I gotta go Dodge." She said sadly. "My mom's going to be pretty mad. If you come back tomorrow I might be able to come and play with you again though."

"OK, I'll see ya then!" Dodger said feeling slightly more cheerful. He then trotted off back towards to boat where Fagin and Einstein were waiting for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The next day, the two young puppies went off exploring the city together again. This time, Einstein was coming along as he was very excited about the prospect of a new friend. Being child-like in personality, Einstein was very happy in the company of the two younger dogs and enjoyed playing with them both. It had been raining that day and the three dogs were taking amusement in sliding around on top of wet cars, which gave some drivers a bit of a fright- especially in Einstein's case.

After a couple of hours, Rita started to get anxious to go home. Dodger was annoyed as he wanted to play some more and became rather sulky. Rita felt it would be fair to give him an explanation, and hoped that help Dodger cheer up as he wasn't much fun in a bad mood.

"My mom got real mad when she found out what I was up to. She wanted me to stay home and not see you."

"What's up with her? She's never even met us! I bet if I brought your mom something nice she'd like me. I mean, come on, what's not to like?"

Rita laughed. "I don't think that would help, but if it makes you feel better, I like you." She said. "Anyway, my dad was a street dog, and I think she's kind of embarrassed by that."

Dodger was a little offended and opened his mouth to say something, but Einstein cuffed him with his large paw, he enjoyed listening to stories and was keen to hear if Rita would say more.

"My mom's a purebred saluki; she's done pretty good in shows and stuff. No one really expected her to have pups with a stray. It's harder to find homes for mixed breed pups like us, though Mom did say that he had some saluki in him. She also says that people will want us more if we're well behaved pets- apparently pick-pocketing isn't socially acceptable."  
Einstein didn't really know what that meant but nodded anyway.

"Then why'd you come out with us again today?" Dodger asked.

"You guys are fun. And it might help if I've got some survival skills." Rita looked a little sad as she continued. "I heard my masters talking, they need to find new homes for us by the time they move or they'll just get rid of us. So just in case I get dumped somewhere, I'll need to be able to take care of myself." She thought for a moment. "I guess my mom just doesn't want me going to the pound or getting abandoned."

Einstein looked sympathetic, but Dodger was positively excited.  
"Hey, you could come live with us! I bet Fagin would really like you." He slowed down slightly. "I don't think he could buy you though, we're kinda poor."

Rita smiled at the idea. "Maybe if I don't find a home in time I could stay with you." She said cheerfully. The thought of being completely on her own in the huge city was not a very pleasant one at all. She was very relieved and felt a rush of affection toward Dodger. "Thanks, I really didn't want to be all on my own."

"See you've got nothin' to worry about." Dodger told her with his usual cocky grin.

"Maybe I can play a little longer then, do you want to?"

"Absitively posolutely!"

"I think that means yes." Einstein said slowly and thoughtfully.

"Think you can get us something to eat Rita?" Dodger asked.

"Sure I can, where should we start?" Rita replied, happy to rise to the challenge.

"I like ANY food." Said Einstein hungrily as the three dogs headed off.


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed and Rita had been greatly enjoying her days out with Dodger and Einstein. All but one of Rita's siblings had been re-homed by now and she enjoyed the extra company that her two friends provided. Her masters had been packing many of their possessions into boxes which made her a little nervous as it meant they must be moving soon.

As usual, Dodger came to take Rita out and as soon suitable opportunity came for her to get away they slipped off into the city streets. She was really starting to find her feet and had most definitely earned the respect of Einstein and Dodger, though the latter made sure he could match her in everything she did and then some, as he was keen to show-off. Rita was very amused by the cocky young pup and loved working and playing alongside him, even though he had a bit of a tendency to seek the affections of other girl pups whenever the opportunity arose.

As the day was winding to a close, the three dogs were approached by a scruffy looking man. Upon seeing him, Dodger and Einstein rushed over and jumped all over him, licking him in greeting. Rita backed away a little with her head down.

_So this is their master, _she thought to herself, but still didn't feel comfortable enough to move any closer.

Dodger looked over to her encouragingly. Rita trusted Dodger and knew that if Fagin was his friend then he must be safe, so she cautiously stepped forward a couple of steps so she could smell the human.

"Who's your friend Dodger?" Fagin asked and then to Rita in a friendly manner, "You gonna come over here little pup?"

Dodger thought that this might be asking a bit much and was surprised when Rita slowly approached and allowed Fagin to pet her. She started to relax with the new person and even allowed him to pick her up and have a look at her tag.

"Hey Rita, what're you doing here, huh?" he said scratching her behind the ears.

Rita was suddenly reminded that she really needed to get home, and wriggled away, looked to her friends apologetically and walked off.

"See ya later Rit!" Dodger called after her.

Rita rushed off home, using the quickest route she knew, getting slightly lost a few times on the way as she was still learning her way around the city. When she reached her home, she was confused to see that there were no lights on indoors. On further examination, the apartment looked strangely bare, as though the humans had packed the rest of their possessions away. Feeling that they would surely not leave themselves with nothing, Rita felt a horrible feeling at the pit of her stomach as she pawed at the doors and windows and whimpering and whining.

After a minute or so, Rita breathed deeply to right herself and thought about her situation. _There's no point in panicking yet, they could come back for me anytime now. _She made up her mind to sit and wait for a little while, just in case she had not, in fact, been abandoned.

After a several hours had passed, Rita had resigned herself to the fact that she was now on her own. She sighed deeply, although she'd expected something like this to happen it still really hurt. There was some comfort in the fact that Dodger would come for her tomorrow, and Rita knew she couldn't go far or he'd never find her. Despite this, she felt the need to go for a walk to clear her head, but made up her mind not to stray more than a little way away.

Rita lay down curled behind a dumpster and tucked her tail under her belly. She was still low, but felt the sooner she got some sleep, the sooner tomorrow would come and she could start her life with a new family.


	6. Chapter 6

Rita woke up late the next morning, she'd slept well as she'd been exhausted by the stress of the night before. She looked around with droopy, tired eyes, taking a moment to remember where she was. It occurred to Rita that she might have wandered a little too far away from her old home and she wasn't quite sure how she'd gotten there. Breathing deeply, she got to her feet and readied herself for the new day and her new life.

Coming out nervously from behind the dumpster, Rita looked out into the streets and set out. She headed back to her old home to wait for her friends to meet her. The thought of seeing Dodger again cheered Rita up greatly and she found herself smiling and her tail wagging as she trotted in what she figured was the right direction.

She kept going for a couple of hours, getting confused and frustrated as nothing looked at all familiar. Everything had looked so different last night in the dark, when Rita was tired and upset. It was certainly not easy to find her way amongst all the hustle and bustle of the humans all around her. She ran out onto the road, onto the top of a stationary car for a better view of her surroundings. With a rush of excitement she realized that she was getting close, some of the buildings looked familiar.

As Rita approached her old home, she felt a little foolish. It really was not so far away from where she had slept and could've been reached easily in a quarter of an hour if she hadn't gotten so lost and confused. Rita sat down and waited for Dodger and Einstein to come and get her.

By mid-afternoon, Rita was starting to wonder if her friends had come for her while she was away and missed her. Just then, Dodger finally made an appearance from around the corner.

"Dodgie!" she called, bounding over to him and greeting him with a very enthusiastic hug and a vigorously wagging tail.

Dodger was a little taken aback by Rita's slightly over the top welcome but gave her a friendly nuzzle that was probably closer to a head-butt. "Hey Rita, where've ya been? I came 'round earlier and no one was home."

Rita looked away sadly. "They're gone Dodger, they all left yesterday without me. I'm sorry, I wandered away 'cause I was upset and got a bit lost coming back." She looked back around at Dodger and smiled. "I'm so happy to see you."

Dodger felt a little awkward. "Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. I can't wait to go home with you guys."

"You wanna go now? Einstein's already back with there with Fagin."

Rita's eyes lit up. "Yes, please!"She replied enthusiastically, and trotted after Dodger who was thrilled to be bringing a _girl _home.

* * *

As the two puppies reached the barge, Rita was suddenly very nervous. Sure, Fagin had liked her before, but that didn't mean he'd be happy to let her stay and live with them.

Dodger sensed Rita's nervousness. "Don't worry Rit, it's gonna be fine. We'd better get that collar off, though or Fagin might try and take you back." He unbuckled her collar with his teeth.

Rita breathed deeply and walked close to Dodger, hoping to pick up some of his easy confidence. She followed him closely down the stairs into the boat, taking in the scent of her new surroundings as she went.

"Oh Dodger you've got Rita with you!" Einstein bounded cheerfully up to the pups and in his joyous 'hello' pounce he knocked them both down the remainder of the stairs.

"She's here for good Einy!" Dodger exclaimed and then added, "Bringing girls home already, pretty impressive, huh?"

Einstein was about to say hello to Rita properly, when Fagin approached and knelt down to the dogs. "What're you doing here?" he asked, picking Rita up and scratching her behind the ears. "Where's your collar girl?"

Rita leaned her neck upwards and licked Fagin's face.

"Don't go bringing too many friends home with you Dodger!" he said as the puppy had joined the two of them and was looking up expectantly at his master. "I think Rita can stay though."

The three dogs barked happily and clambered over their master and licked his face. Rita felt a weight lifted from her chest as she knew that she had a loving family.

* * *

That night, Einstein slept on Fagin's lap like a hugely oversized lapdog. Dodger and Rita had stayed up quite late chatting and playing together, trying to be as quiet as possible despite their excitement.

Soon enough, Rita could barely keep her eyes open. She was drawn to a large red case.

"You want somewhere to sleep Rita?" Fagin asked and modified the case so it was curtained and gave her some privacy; she was the only girl after all. He then manoeuvred himself back into his chair, moving the dopey-eyed and very heavy Einstein who was only slightly awake. "Goodnight guys." He called to his three dogs.

Rita walked up to Dodger's bed and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks for everything Dodge." She said softly.

"I'd told you I'd fix it up. I'm good huh?" Dodger said with a cocky grin, causing Rita laugh at him quietly.

"Goodnight." She said, smiling, as she walked over curled up in her new bed. In less than a minute she fell asleep for the first time in her new home.


End file.
